A conventional football or soccer table as shown in FIG. 1 is constructed by a pair of end panels 1, a pair of side panels 2, and a bottom plate 3 to form a football field (on an upper portion of the table) for simulating a football game by striking a plurality of player rods P. However, a plurality of elongate ribs R should be fixed on the side panels 2 by screws, nails or rivets for supporting a plurality of beams B transversely secured on the ribs R for supporting the bottom plate 3 by engaging each beam B with the notches N recessed in the rib R, thereby causing a very inconvenient assembly job for storage or shipping. The assembled table, whenever shipped, will increase its handling or shipping cost due to its gigantic volume.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional football table by mounting angles A in between the longitudinal edge portions of the bottom plate 3 and the side panel 2 for fixing the bottom plate 3 between the two side panels 2, and by transversely reinforcing a plurality of bolts 4 for fastening the two side panels 2 with the bottom plate 3. By riveting, screwing or fastening the angles A onto the panel 2 and the bottom plate 3, it will consume longer time and require skilled labors or technicians to finish such an assembly job, thereby causing an inconvenient assembly and increasing the production cost for assembling the football table.